Celty's Beautiful Moment
by XQuietDreamsX
Summary: "If she had a head, She would be smiling..." Celty finally chose her answer to Shrina's offer, and they get married. Fluff and love. R&R


Celty looked at herself in the mirror. She was still headless, knowing that her head wasn't needed. She could live without just fine. Celty was wearing a long white wedding dress, and was holding she had a face, she would smile. She turned towards the door, then began to walk out. Outside, Shrina was waiting at the alter, with their friends in seats.

Celty walked out and flowers were on the rug she was walking on. She got to the alter and was across from Shrina.

"You look beautiful,Celty." He whispered.

As he said his vows, Celty looked at him. She still couldn't believe the day had come. Only a month ago she had said yes to Shrinas offer.

"You could marry me." He had said.

It took Celty a long time to yes, a few months. But when she did finally type "Yes.",Shrina planned the wedding right away. It was beautiful outside, full of trees and grass. It was sunny and bright.

When it was time for Celty's turn, she took out her device and typed out hers. She showed them to Shrina, who smiled.

When the priest said you may kiss the bride, Shrina blushed and Celty threw her phone behind into plenty of grass and hugged Shrina. Shrina hugged back and everyone stood up to clap. Shrina broke apart and smiled lovingly at Celty.

"Let's dance." he said.

Shrina grabbed Celty's hand, and ran a few meters to where a stage was. It was a small stage, white boarded and randomly placed in the field. Someone began playing a stereo, and Shrina and Celty began to dance. Before Shrina began, Celty threw her flowers in the air, where Anri had caught the bouquet, blushing and looking at made the motion of laughing and looked back at Shrina. They began to dance to Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. Shrina just looked at Celty with eyes that said,' You are the most beautiful thing in the world, and I love you with more than I can ever explain.' Celty randomly stopped dancing and hugged Shrina. The song ended, and everyone ran around the pair, dancing to whatever was on. Celty put a finger up, as to say, "Wait here." she pulled up her dress a little so she could run, and looked for her device. She found it and ran back. Shizuo was talking to Shrina. He was wearing his bartender clothing, as it was a casual wedding except for Shrina and Celty.

"Celty! Your back!" Shrina said.

Celty typed out a message and showed it to Shizuo.

[Sing?]

"Hm? Celty, no. You know I don't sing." Shizuo said.

[Come on, this is a once in a lifetime moment! You can sing once! Do I need to bring Izaya over?]

"No! Fine! I'll freaking sing! But only because it's for your wedding!" Shizuo said.

He got up on the stage and grabbed the microphone. He began to scream.

"Too high, can't come down  
>Losing my head<br>Spinning 'round and 'round  
>Do you feel me now?<p>

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
>You're toxic, I'm slippin' under<br>With a taste of a poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?" he sang... Or screamed.<p>

Celty made the motion of laughing, and Shrina tried not too. Everyone began cheering and clapping, while Izaya stood in the corner and smiled.

[I love you,Shrina.] Celty typed

"I do too." He said.

Izaya came over. He was wearing a black long sleeve and dark blue skinny jeans.

"How are the love birds?" He asked.

"We're great." Shrina said.

[Yeah, it's great.]

"That's nice. I wish I had so done like that. Although, some certain people are deciding to pair up me and Shizuo..." Izaya said, looking towards Shizuo.

[If I could, I'd vomit]

"I want too. That's sick!" Shrina said.

Anri came over in a small blue dress with long sleeves,holding the flowers.

[Hi,Anri. How are you?]

"Great Celty. Hi Shrina, Izaya." She said.

"Hey." They both said.

"Why is Shizuo singing?" she asked,

[Because I asked him. Don't worry, he's almost done.]

"Oh. OK. I was going to sing you guys a song for your wedding." She said, blushing.

"Really? I didn't think you would." Shrina said.

"Yeah." Izaya said.

"Well,I um..." She began.

[Well, Shizuos done. Go up!]

Shizuo came down, and looked at Izaya.

"Izaya..." He began

[No,Shizuo. No killing]

"But-"

[No]

"Can I-"

[No]

"But you can't-"

[Yeah I can.]

"Celty.."

[Whatever.. Anri? You can go up now darling.]

"Oh..OK." Anri ran up stage and tapped e microphone.

"Um.. Hello." she said.

She took a breath, and began

"Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
>Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it<br>Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
>Have you ever looked fear in the face and said I just don't care?<p>

It's only half past the point of no return  
>The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn<br>The thunder before lightning, the breath before the phrase  
>Have you ever felt this way?" she sang softly.<p>

Celty knew that if she had a head, she would have tears in her eyes. Anri was close to her. Anri had no parents, and Celty began to take care of her on about a month ago. Anri lived alone, and Celty would come to visit often.

"Beautiful?" Shrina asked, putting an arm around Celty, seeing the black smoke coming from her neck.

[Very.]

Shrina chuckled. Celty rested her neck on Shrinas. Celty looked at her wedding ring. It was a beautiful diamond.

When Anri finished, Celty gave her a hug.

[You did great]

After the wedding, it was evening and most of the crowd had left. Celty and Shrina were lying on the grass handing hands, and Shrina got up. If Celty could, she would raise her eyebrows. Shrina picked her up and held her like a groom would a bride.

[You.. You can't hold me!]

"I.. Can baby..." He strained. But he got comfortable and walked her into the house. He threw her on his bed and landed on her, hugging her. Celty's device was thrown on to a nightstand and she hugged him even tighter. They could never kiss, so they would just hug each other tightly.

"Celty..."

Celty quickly let go and grabbed her device.

[I... I love you more than I ever could. Understand that I... Well, it's hard to... Look, being in bed is going to be hard..]

"Celty.. Celty if your uncomfortable.."

[No! I'm worried about you Shrina!]

"I'm OK. If you only want to hug I will respect that."

[Oh Shrina... I will make it up to you... I really will. Not tonight, but soon]

"I love you."

[I love you too.] 


End file.
